Flores, bosque y amor: ¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?
by Fefi Da Silva
Summary: Lo que comenzó como un desahogo con su mejor amiga, culminó con una terapia de grupo que incluyó a tres miembros de Slytherin, donde dos de ellos dan su definición de amor. ¿ Qué dirán esas serpientes? Intento de humor y amor. One-short. (Corregido)


Capítulo único

\- Ginny…- empezó tranquilamente una castaña, sentada en una de las gradas del campo de Quidditch. Su amiga no la escuchó, y siguió haciendo lo que hacía horas no paraba de hacer: llorar.- Ginny, no tienes por qué…..- con cada palabra que emitía, su amiga pelirroja soltaba más y más sollozos.- … No vale la pena que tú….- más lágrimas y lamentos. Suspiró cansada.- Deja ya de….

-¿Por qué nadie me quiere?- preguntó repentinamente la pelirroja con un dejo de tristeza en su voz- Me siento sola y despreciada.

\- Ginny… yo te quiero- respondió Hermione mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por los hombros de su amiga- No tienes razón para sentirte sola. Yo estoy aquí y siempre lo estaré.- siguió, mientras su amiga derramaba lágrimas a más no poder. Con la yema de sus dedos quitó esa pequeña gota que corría por su mejilla- Y no tienes por qué sentirte despreciada, mucho menos por culpa de…

\- ¿Ese maldito engendro que Merlín mandó al mundo para cagarme la vida?- interrumpió con rencor la pelirroja mientras miraba a su amiga.

\- Iba a decir Harry, pero como quieras- se encogió de hombros. No era bueno contradecir a su amiga cuando lloraba, y mucho menos cuando estaba dolida y furiosa. Además, tenía razón.- No tienes que llorar por él, no se lo merece. Ni él, ni nadie.

\- Es muy fácil decirlo cuando no lo sientes- repuso Ginny mientras quitaba con rabia unas lágrimas traicioneras. Miró a Hermione- Me siento destrozada... pero por sobre todo, me siento furiosa. No tenía el derecho de lastimarme así. Pero lo peor no fue la traición…- siguió, mientras Hermione desviaba su vista- … sino con quién. ¿Cómo pudo meterme los cuernos con esa… esa…

\- Slytherin….- murmuró la castaña seriamente mientras daba un respingo.

\- Sí, eso- dijo la pelirroja chasqueando sus dedos- Esa perra maldita de Parkinson perteneciente a Slytherin. Te juro que cada vez que la veo me dan ganas de…..- dijo sollozando, mientras que con sus manos apretaba fuertemente su escoba, como si fuera el cuello de Pansy, al tiempo que sentía como su amiga le tocaba el hombro insistentemente- ¿Qué Hermione?, es una escoba, ni que fuera a hacerlo de verdad. Aunque ganas no me faltan, habría una serpiente menos en…

\- Slytherin….- repitió la castaña sin apartar la vista de donde la tenía, mientras seguía tocando el hombro de su amiga, haciendo que ésta le viera molesta.

\- Eso era lo que iba a decir, Mione, no te adelantes.- regañó mientras suspiraba tristemente, al tiempo que llevaba una de sus manos a su mejilla para limpiar otra lágrima-Como te decía, no me importaría que …

\- ¿ Slytherin sufra la pérdida de un miembro?- completó una voz varonil detrás de la pelirroja, haciendo que ésta diera un pequeño salto en su lugar.- ¿Qué pasa, Weasley?, ¿tu instinto asesino quiere salir a flote?- preguntó, para después posarse frente a las dos leonas, las cuales se encontraban paralizadas. La castaña frunció el ceño.

\- Vete de aquí, Malfoy- dijo con desprecio una vez que logró reaccionar, mientras el rubio posaba su mirada en ella. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

\- Lo haría… si no me lo hubieras pedido tú- dijo mientras la castaña fruncía nuevamente el ceño. Seguramente le saldrían arrugas en esa zona. Volvió su mirada a la pelirroja, mientras esta lloraba a mares- ¿Qué le pasa?.

-Qué te importa.- respondió tajante la castaña, mientras divisaba a un moreno y a un castaño, los cuales se acercaban a ellos- Lo que me faltaba….

-Qué recibimiento, Granger. La alegría de vernos sale por tus poros – dijo Blaise sarcástico, mientras se paraba junto a Draco al igual que Theo. Miró a Ginny- ¿Qué le pasa?

\- Lo mismo le pregunté a Granger, y ella muy amablemente me dijo que no me importa, lo cual no dista de la realidad.-dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros. Solo se había acercado porque habían nombrado a Slytherin- Pero de todas formas, sé lo que le pasa…

\- ¿Y qué piensas que le pasa, hurón?- preguntó Hermione molesta- Vamos, dilo. Estoy ansiosa de escuchar lo que dedujo esa única y minúscula neurona que posee tu cerebro.

\- Eres tan agradable ,sabelotodo- dijo irónico, mientras la castaña bufaba- Pero contestaré igual. Weasley esta llorando porque descubrió que San Potty le metió los cuernos durante siete meses con Pansy- siguió, mientras Ginny le miraba fijamente, para después echarse a llorar aún más fuerte si cabe en el regazo de Hermione, mientras esta última le acariciaba el cabello.

\- Hermioonnee... Hermioonnee… sieete meesees...- dijo Ginny llorando y sorbiéndose la nariz, mientras golpeaba débilmente la pierna de su amiga-…. Siete meses…. Durante siete malditos meses ese idiota… traidor de porquería... bueno para nada…. me anduvo metiendo los cuernos con Parkinson… ¡CON PARKINSON!- exclamó frustrada, mientras los Slyrherin's enarcaban una ceja.- Quiero morirme…

\- tranquila…no es para tanto… no tienes que sentirte mal…

-¿Qué?- exclamó Theo impresionado, mientras Hermione, Blaise y Draco le miraban- ¿Cómo puedes decirle que no es para tanto cuando ese gilipollas que consideraba su novio, le metió los cuernos durante siete largos meses con su enemiga más grande?. Y por supuesto que tiene que sentirse mal y devastada. Potter jugo a dos puntas, teniendo a una por la mañana y a otra por la noche, además de que….- pero al escuchar el ruidoso llanto de Ginny, paró. Parecía que de un momento a otro la chica sufriría un colapso. Los demás le miraron reprobatoriamente - ¿Qué?

\- Qué insensible, hermano- suspiró Blaise negando con la cabeza, mientras un confundido Theo era golpeado en la cabeza por Draco.

-Déjeno….ya está…- dijo con voz llorosa la pelirroja mientras se incorporaba y miraba al frente, al tiempo que las miradas se posaban sobre ella- Es un hecho….

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto desconfiada la castaña mientras frotaba su Jean para quitar las lágrimas.

\- ¡EL AMOR ES UNA PORQUERIA!- gritó desconsolada mientras lloraba. Hermione suspiró.

\- Tranquila, pequeña Weasley…- dijo Blaise, mientras empujaba a Hermione para sentarse junto a la pelirroja- El viejo Blaise te hará cambiar de opinión. Para empezar el amor es... es…. -miró a Hermione, la cual se sobaba el brazo- Granger, ¿Qué es el amor?- preguntó confundido.

\- ¿Un sentimiento?….- respondió encogiéndose de hombros. No tenía ni la más pálida idea de lo que era.

\- El amor es un sentimiento muy bonito que una persona siente por otra…..- empezó frunciendo el ceño, mientras los demás le miraban atentos-… ah… te lo explicaré con un ejemplo. Ah..Flores y un camino en el bosque.

-¿Flores y un camino?- preguntó Draco burlón mientras se sentaba en el piso. Eso no se lo perdería por nada del mundo.

-Sí. Escucha pequeña Weasley, tú tienes que transitar un camino largo en el bosque, donde aprenderás y encontrarás cosas nuevas, y en algún momento determinado te toparás con una flor, la cual arrancarás y tomarás entre tus manos para después profesarle tu amor. ¿Entiendes?- preguntó viéndola, mientras ésta asentía- Bien. Esto significa que en algún momento te toparás con….

-Espera- interrumpió Theo con el ceño fruncido- Si arranca la flor,¿ en poco tiempo se marchitaría, no?- preguntó, haciendo que Blaise frunciera el ceño.

\- Bueno.. Sí, pero…- se calló sintiéndose confundido, mientras Ginny no le quitaba la mirada, cargada de ilusión, de encima. Sonrió- No es la única flor. Encontrarás muchas en tu bosque, y de diferentes especies. Tulipanes, rosas, jazmines, orquídeas…..

-Espera un momento- interrumpió nuevamente Theo, haciendo que Blaise le mirara molesto- Pero… si arranca todas esas flores,¿ no pasaría lo mismo que con la primera?- preguntó victorioso por su gran deducción, mientras los demás le miraban.

\- Pues…. sí, supongo….- respondió Blaise pensativo, mientras oía como Ginny comenzaba a sollozar- ¡No llores!, de seguro que…no sé … mira... Las flores… ah...- intentó decir algo coherente para animar a la chica, pero no lo logró. Suspiró cansado- A quién engaño….- mientras posaba una de sus manos en el hombro de la pelirroja, la cual le miró con los ojos rojos- pequeña Weasley, el amor es una mierda- siguió, mientras Ginny rompía en llanto, al tiempo que el moreno asentía tristemente.- Sí, lo sé…. Es la cruda realidad. El amor esta ahí para hacerte daño…- mientras pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas, al tiempo que tanto Draco, como Theo y Hermione le miraban incrédulos- Te implanta ilusiones para después pegarte una patada en el trasero…. Y duele como la puta madre…- siguió sollozando, mientras una llorosa Ginny colocaba su cabeza en su hombro.- Pero no es el amor quien te pega una patada en el trasero, ¡son las personas!. Te dicen que te quieren… y al mes te pegan una patada tan fuerte que no dejas de llorar en meses, y lo peor es que te quedas solo, dándote ánimos… ¡BLAISE, TU PUEDES SUPERARLO, TU PUEDES!-dijo lastimosamente mientras extendía una de sus manos al cielo, para después bajarla- Pero es mentira, quedas como mierda por…

-Ya, ya, ya Zabbini- interrumpió Hermione, mientras lo empujaba del banco, haciéndolo caer al piso- Ve a contarle tu decepción amorosa a un psicólogo que le interese- siguió, mientras el moreno le miraba molesto, al tiempo que Theo y Draco asentían. Miró a Ginny.- Amiga… no le hagas caso al traumado de Zabbini, no tiene ni idea.

-Pero las flores se marchitarán en mis manos- murmuró llorosa, mientras Hermione suspiraba angustiada. Odiaba verla así.

\- Pero... también existen las flores artificiales…- dijo la castaña, haciendo que, tanto Blaise como Ginny, le miraran ilusionados. Sonrió- Estoy segura que encontrarás flores artificiales que no se marchitaran nunca.- Theo bufó molesto.

-¿Dónde viste que un bosque tenga una florería?- preguntó escéptico, haciendo que Hermione le mirara fulminante, al tiempo que Ginny borraba de su mirada esa pequeña ilusión que se había creado en ella.- No existe un bosque que tenga una florería, además …- no siguió porque Draco colocó una de sus manos en su boca.

\- ¿Sabes?, tu maldita sensatez, a la larga, te traerá problemas, Nott- dijo Draco ácidamente, mientras el castaño se encogía de hombros. No lo podía evitar.

\- No le hagas caso ,Ginny. Además, las flores se puedes encontrar en cualquier lugar, hasta en la ciudad. Así que de seguro que en tu camino habrá una florería donde encontrarás una flor artificial, y se quedará contigo por siempre- intentó animar la castaña, mientras Ginny negaba con la cabeza.

-Las flores artificiales están bien- dijo Theo cuando se liberó de la mano del rubio- Claro, si te gustan las flores sucias y que se decoloran con el tiempo- siguió, mientras Blaise, Draco y Hermione le miraban con odio. ¿No se podía callar?.

\- Me estás diciendo….- empezó la pelirroja mirándolo- ¿Qué la flor artificial que encuentre en mi camino, será un hombre sucio y viejo bueno para nada que pasará todo el día mirando el Quidditch?- preguntó, para después tapar con sus manos su cara- No…- sollozó.

\- Yo creo que es mejor quedarse solo…..- dijo Blaise llorando, mientras apartaba nuevamente a Hermione, para abrazar a la pelirroja.

\- Yo creo que Blaise tiene razón- dijo Theo asintiendo.

\- Y yo creo que ustedes se golpearon la cabeza de chiquitos- dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos. Draco suspiró.

\- ¡Por Merlín!- exclamó el rubio, atrayendo la mirada de todos los presentes- Nadie tiene razón del todo. Escuchen, yo no hablaré de un camino por el bosque, ni de flores comunes o artificiales; yo hablaré del amor. El amor, si bien es un sentimiento que muchas veces te hace daño…..- empezó, mientras Ginny y Blaise asentían llorosos- … muchas otras te alegra el día. El amor no es una mierda como ustedes dicen. Dime, ¿crees que el amor que sientes por tu familia u amigos es una mierda?- pregunto mirando a Ginny.

-No… pero Harry…

\- Potter es harina de otro costal. El amor no es color de rosa, tiene obstáculos y tú tienes que superarlos, y que mejor manera que cayendo de vez en cuando.- siguió, mientras los demás tenían sus cinco sentidos en él- Potter te metió los cuernos, es cierto. Pero la vida sigue, y con el pasar del tiempo verás que no todos los hombres son iguales a él, y cuando menos te lo esperes, encontrarás nuevamente el amor en la persona menos pensada.-finalizó su definición, haciendo que todos los presentes aplaudieran perplejos. No todos los días Draco Malfoy decía cosas de ese calibre.- Así que deja de llorar Weasley, casi creas un mar en las gradas- ese tipo de comentario sarcástico sí.

\- Malfoy, te pasaste….- dijo Hermione impresionada, mientras el rubio curvaba una sonrisa en su rostro- ¿Qué piensas, Ginny?- preguntó sonriente, mientras veía como una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en el rostro de su amiga.

\- Pienso que….- dijo, mientras se levantaba al igual que los demás- pienso que…. ¡EL AMOR ES UNA MIERDA QUE TE LASTIMA!- gritó a todo pulmón, para luego romper a llorar en el hombro de Blaise, el cual acariciaba su espalda comprendiéndola. Los demás suspiraron.

\- Bien, hasta aquí llegué- dijo la castaña resignada. Si su amiga no quería comprender que la vida seguía, allá ella- Suerte amiga, llegarás muy lejos con ese pensamiento.

\- Yo te entiendo pequeña Weasley….- dijo Blaise llorando.

\- ¿Tomarías un café conmigo?- preguntó Ginny viéndolo.

\- Claro que sí, hermana, claro que sí- respondió el moreno – y de paso te cuento mi decepción amorosa-dijo, para después irse del campo de Quidditch, dejando a los otros tres solos.

-Blaise necesita atención medica urgente.- comentó Theo, mientras Draco y Hermione asentían- Bueno, me voy. Mucha cursilería por un día. Adiós- se despidió, para después irse.

\- Fue muy lindo lo que dijiste del amor- comentó Hermione con una sonrisa, haciendo que el rubio le mirara fijamente.

-Es lo que pienso. El amor es lindo pero a veces duele- dijo, mientras se acercaba a ella- Y lo encuentras en la persona menos pensada- siguió, mientras colocaba sus manos en la cintura de Hermione, al tiempo que ésta colocaba sus manos en su cuello.

\- ¿Lo dices por experiencia propia, Malfoy?- preguntó sonriente, mientras el rubio bufaba.

\- ¿Podrías llamarme por mi nombre?, Ya no hay nadie que nos pueda escuchar- dijo con la ceja enarcada, mientras la castaña reía- Por cierto, ¿Qué importa si lo saben?

\- Pues… no lo sé.- respondió sinceramente la castaña, mientras el rubio le daba un pequeño beso en los labios- La guerra terminó, los prejuicios ya no están y….

\- ¿Eso significa que podemos gritar a los cuatro vientos que nos amamos con locura, y que llevamos saliendo cuatro meses?- interrumpió Draco con una sonrisa- ¿Qué te parece mi idea?.

-Muy buena, a decir verdad- respondió la chica- pero con una condición- dijo, mientras el rubio le miraba expectante.- Que seas una flor artificial limpia y que evites que Zabbini te implante cosas como que yo te haré daño o algo por el estilo- finalizó, haciendo que Draco soltara una carcajada.

\- Trato hecho, Hermione- dijo, para después besarla como tantas veces había hecho.

Fin

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O. O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

HOLA!

Espero que les haya gustado el one-short. Es el primero que escribí (hace muchos años ya). Es solo la misma historia con errores arreglados. Lo mismo estoy haciendo con los demás que aparecen en mi cuenta.

¡Nos leemos!

Fefi.


End file.
